Harry Potter and the Stolen Time Turner
by Clugin Nicolace Lawcurn
Summary: Harry has stolen Hermione's Time Turner with the intent of traveling back in time to meet himself. What will happen when he does. How will this effect Harry himself. Warning: This story is rated M for the mature content. Gay love basically. m/m, Harry/Harry. If you do not want to read such things, then please move on to another story.
1. Chapter 1 - Stolen Time Turner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Author's Note:** I haven't actually seen a Harry/Harry fic,.. ever which is so strange. I looked online, been in message boards and such and everyone I've come across says its not like brother/brother but more like.

I don't have any M material in this chapter, let me know what you think, as I will be posting more.

* * *

Chapter 1

Stolen Time Turner

Harry new that traveling in time was risky business. He knew that one wrong move could change everything. If he died here then that was it. There would no longer be a Harry James Potter.

Yet with everything he had been through the last few years, he needed more. He needed comfort. He needed something or somebody to call his own.

Some may think his idea is crazy, and horribly grotesque. However, when you have only yourself to rely on, the obvious answer, or at least to Harry, was to go back to his past.

He knew when Hermione found out, which she would eventually, she would be furious. However he didn't care. This was something that had plagued his mind for a long time. She would have to give the Time Turner up at the end of the school year. Taking on as many classes as she was, it was only natural that she kept it. Yet now with school finals looming, she no longer needed it and Harry wanted it to try a thought.

Finding a deserted classroom near the dungeons, in which the light was cast dim, and the room echoed with each foot step. Harry took out his wand from his pant pocket, and waved it in the air.

"Lumos", Harry spoke as his wand tip lit up, cascading shadows about the room.

He rummaged in his inner pocket of his school robes and pulled from within Hermione's time turner. He placed the golden chain over his head and around his neck. Thinking to himself how far back he wished to go. Not too far, but enough to give him time, if he missed a day or two.

He worked out a plan many weeks before. He brought up the time turner to Hermione and probed her mind about it. Always in casual conversation, so she didn't pick up on why he wanted to know. He knew that to be safe, he could only go back a few hours or up to five without losing track of where and when he arrived. What he really wanted was to go back a couple of weeks or at least a month, but the probability of things going wrong the further back you went, grew higher with each hour. He thought about it and knew he wanted to try at least two weeks. It was a scary notion that he might get stuck in time or nothing would happen.

So picking up the turner in his hands, he began to twist the little nob on the side of the time turner. Each twist represented one hour. So he twisted it for a long time. Counting to twenty-four and restarting his count again. At one moment he lost track of his counting, cursed himself and continued to twist. He was almost at two and a half weeks, he thought. Eventually the time turner began to glow. This alarmed Harry. It didn't glow when Hermione used it, only when it was actively traveling did it look any different.

Harry whipped his head to each side of the class room; the light was still dark, no change of sound, Just Harry. He took another deep breath, recounted his thoughts to where he thought he last stopped and again began to turn the nob.

"There", he said quietly to himself.

He was at least three or three and a half weeks in the past. All he had to do now was push on the button on the other side and let the time turner do its thing.

His palms were sweaty as he placed his thumb on the nob to activate the time turner. He took one more deep breath and pushed and released it.

At first he thought nothing was happening, but then the door popped open for a split second, to have all the lights in the room go on, then out again, then on, then off. Students or teachers, Harry couldn't tell, whirled past him in a blur of colour. Time was moving so fast he couldn't tell who the people were or what time of day it was. Cursing, for not picking a place where he could actually see the changing of days. He wanted seclusion, without the realization that seeing outside would of helped.

Then everything stopped.

There was a crash, a bang, a yelp and a shriek. Harry jumped where he stood and tried to stop his head from spinning. The lingering steaks of light and colour moments before still moved about his vision. Harry tried hard to make out the two dark shaped before him.

One was what he thought to be a girl, her long cloak wrapped around her thin frame. The other was a boy, and if Harry's eyes were not deceiving him. He was lifting up his trousers from the floor, pulling them hurriedly onto each leg and up and over his naked shame.

Harry's cheeks began to burn and thanked the darkness that the other two in the room could not see. The boy was cursing under his breath as he put on his school robes. Eventually he picked up his wand and brought it up to himself. Instinctually Harry did the same, reading for an attack.

"Lumos", said the boy in front of Harry. The boy was older and looked extremely pissed off. His tie bore the crest of Ravenclaw and a shiny tag that was almost hidden by his cloak, he recognized. Percy Weasley had one on his robes. Meaning that the boy, wasn't just a student but a Prefect.

"How the bloody hell", the Prefect in front of him sputtered.

Harry took this moment to tuck the turner behind his shirt collar.

"How did you do that?" he inquired. "It's completely impossible to apparate and disapparate, within Hogwarts!" his eyes bulging.

The girl's face was completely red as her eyes darted about the room. Harry couldn't help but follow where her eyes landed and felt his cheeks begin to burn again. On the floor by the Prefects feet were her undergarments.

Just like that, the realization of what was going on in this room, hit Harry. His mind began to race as he began to think of a way out of this mess. No prefect, no matter how just, would want a scandal like this getting out to the students, or worse the teachers and Headmaster.

"If you forget what you saw, I will forget what I saw", Harry calmly said the words the best he could.

The boy's brows furrowed as he glared at Harry. "Are you suggesting that I don't bring this up with my head of house?" he frowned. "I should as well take house points at least" he spat.

"Not if you want your secret getting out." Harry replied.

The boy's eyes widened as he remembered where he was, what he had just been in the middle of doing and his pants, hardly concealing his shame.

"You don't even know who we are" the boy scoffed.

Harry took a moment. At first this statement was true, but the boy was a prefect so his presence was much more common than hers. He thought hard on her name and decided to try his memory of the prefect.

"If my memory is right" Harry said. "You would be Johnathan Harrison, the Ravenclaw Prefect and she is" he paused a moment to make up his mind. "She's Kathryn Bree of Slytherin".

Harry waited a moment and was met with ultimate satisfaction as Kathryn's head drooped and Johnathan's mouth fell open. Clearly the smart young prefect didn't think that Harry's smarts were as high of a grade as his own.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he watched to boy in front of him try to work out a comeback. The unexpected correctness of the names had completely thrown him.

"Fine" Johnathan said.

He waved his hand towards Harry and the door.

"Piss off then", he finished as he turned his back on Harry, scooped up Kathryn's things and handed them back to her.

Harry didn't wait a moment longer as he opened the door of the almost empty classroom and up the corridor towards the Great Hall.

* * *

So there you have it. Let me know what you think. Stay in tune for the Chapter 2 "Harry and Harry"


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry and Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Author's Note:** I haven't actually seen a Harry/Harry fic,.. ever which is so strange. I looked online, been in message boards and such and everyone I've come across says its not like brother/brother but more like.

Sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to show a perspective from both the past and future Harry. This is what I was able to come up with. Hope you all like. Please review.

And thanks to all of you that have left reviews, favorites and followed this story. It really is a motivation to continue writing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Harry and Harry**

**.**

**.**

Soon after leaving the dungeons, and entering the large wooden doors of the great hall. Harry noticed the hall to be full of year six and seven students. All preparing for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. This meant that classes were still in effect, for the students in the great hall got away from the busy bustle, to study here in peace.

Harry wasn't sure as to the date. All he knew is that he had to make sure that he wasn't spotted outside of classes. Detentions he could handle, but that would only waist time. Worst scenario would be if he was sent back to his class and met himself there. Being in third year and all, he didn't have any free classes. So he decided that his best bet would be to go back to the Gryffindor common room, and assess were to go from there.

Waiting at the base of the changing staircases, Harry watched as students and teachers went about their daily activities. When the moment was right he stepped onto the first stair, reached the top and waited for it to change. The one problem he had was he forgot his invisibility cloak back in his time. This meant that he had to borrow his and hope his other self wouldn't notice.

Eventually he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and waited. He couldn't remember the password for it changed every week due to Neville's parchment blunder. Sir Nicholas would have been easy to manipulate to get inside. However the newly restored Fat Lady would be a different story.

Worrying that his luck had run out, suddenly the large frame of the Fat Lady opened wide. Harry was surprised to see Fred, without George. Why he was alone Harry wasn't sure. However he saw his chance to get in the common room and took it.

"Fred", Harry half shouted. He was so relieved that Fred was the one he was talking to.

"Harry?" Fred's brows disappeared into his mass of red hair. "What are you doing out of class?" he inquired.

"Oh umm", he mumbled.

"Got another detention?" Fred smirked. "What did you do this time?"

Harry had to be quick to make up a story. He knew it had to be good, because Fred would pick up on the lie quicker than anybody. The Weasley twins were notorious truth benders.

"Um no" Said Harry. "I forgot my book in Snape's class. He sent me back here, along with twenty house points taken and detentions for a week."

"Young innocent Harry", Fred cued. "Snape has always been a git. Don't let him get to you. George and I have something fun planned for an end of year gift to our Potions master".

Before Fred could leave, Harry asked. "Fred. I ah, forgot our password. What is it?"

Fred's eye's squinted at Harry. "Forgot again? It's easy. Quid Agis", he chuckled. With that he proceeded down the stairs and eventually out of site.

Harry then turned and walked over to the Fat Lady. She peered suspiciously down at Harry. Then opened her mouth to begin to speak, but Harry cut in with the password.

"Quid Agis" he said.

The Fat Lady nodded but did not open. "I'm fine thank you." she replied.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

She smiled smugly at Harry. "You asked how I was, and I told you I'm fine".

Harry was worried now. Did Fred just give him the wrong password on purpose?

"I said the right password didn't I?" He asked.

"You did" she nodded in reply.

"Can I go in then?" Harry said impatiently.

"Of course you can. No need to get snippy." the Fat Lady said frowning at Harry.

"Sorry" He apologized. "I'm just in a hurry" he said as she opened up and Harry went inside.

"Now" Harry said to himself, "Time to find that invisibility cloak".

Luck again was with Harry, as his other self left the cloak in his trunk near his four-poster bed. He drew it up and over his head as he went back to the common room to check the bulletin to see what day it was. It would give him an idea on how long he had. If he wasn't carful, his plan could change the outcome of Sirius's escape.

Harry skimmed the board and eyes widening, he looked in disbelief at the date. Somehow, he had traveled back a month and a half before the incident with his godfather. Harry was unsure how it happened. He did not remember counting that many days. Then again it did glow, so that could explain why he jumped so far in the past.

Though the prospect that something had gone wrong with the time turner troubled him, he could not contain his glee. He had more than enough time to do what he wanted and get back to his own time without an issue, hopefully. Cloak in hand, his only goal now was to find himself.

Today was Monday and Harry was not in Potions like he told Fred, but currently in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin. Or at least the other Harry was. This was going to be tricky. He had to make sure nothing that happened would screw up or change something in this Harry's future.

So he waited outside the D.A.D.A classroom for his other self. When the door opened and students finally began to appear, Harry was met with a weird mirror reflection. It was a strange thing to see yourself moving about. He had seen pictures of himself and his friends moving within the frame. However to know that he was just mere feet away from his past self, made this all that more real. The problem on how to get Hermione and Ron away from him was going to be a problem. He couldn't remember a moment that he was really ever alone. Especially so close to the school year's end.

Harry followed the trio about the school. Seeing that it was the end of the fifth period, he remembered that Hermione always wanted to check things out in the library. Ron normally fell asleep and he would go over his notes from the class to keep himself occupied. So making sure his feet were hidden beneath the cloak and that he didn't bump into anyone, he sure enough followed them into the Library. Hermione made her way to her favorite nook and began pulling books from the shelves that had markers in them from the last place she had read. Ron sure enough put his head in his folded arms and was snoozing soon after. He watched the other Harry pull out some slips of parchment and begin to go over what he had written in them.

He waited for a chance, for some kind of opportunity that would give him a chance to get the other Harry alone. So he stood there and as if watching a movie of his past, reliving the conversation before him.

.

.

* * *

**Past Harry (perspective)**

.

.

Hermione slammed a large book in front of Harry. Who by now was so used to her doing this, that he hardly reacted.

"There must be some way!" She almost shouted at him.

"Shhhh" came the voice and glare of Pince the librarian.

Hermione sat down, leaned forward and began to continue in hushed tones. Harry gave up reading his notes, and knew that this wasn't going to be a quick conversation.

"I can't accept that Buckbeak is going to be killed. He just can't be. It would completely devastate Hagrid" she said furiously. "I've found a book here that states. That if no serious injury was sustained during the attack, that further investigation will be needed."

"Her-mi-o-ne, please" Ron grumbled. "We've been through this. Draco's father bribed the council. That and Hagrid wasn't able to understand what you gave him." he sighed.

"He's not an IDIOT RONALD" Hermione half shouted.

Ron rolled his eyes and put his head back in his arms, clearly bored of the conversation. He had helped the best he could, but was extremely disappointed that regardless of the hard work he put in to helping collect facts for the trial. There was nothing they were able to do for Hagrid's inability to publically speak under pressure.

"Hermione" Harry calmly interjected. "Ron never said that Hagrid is an idiot. The trial is over, there's nothing more we can do."

Hermione shook her head back and forth as tears began to fill her eyes.

"We can be there for him", she replied with a sniff.

"Yeah we can. That is the least we can do" Harry said as he reached over to Hermione and squeezed her hand. This action reduced her to tears.

Ron's head came up as he looked at the blubbering wreck that was Hermione and frowned. It had become common place for her to break down at the mere mention of Hagrid and Buckbeak. He wanted to say something.

"So this essay" he said as he pulled out his parchment for Potions class. "I don't understand any of it."

Hermione moved away from Harry and frowned at Ron. The change of topic was welcomed but Ron's intentions were all too clear.

"Let me see that" she said, as she snatched the parchment away from him. "See, this is where you've mixed up Snape's notes." She said pointing at his jumbled up words. "That and Ron, your writing is horrible" she shot at him.

Ron shrugged and moved closer to Hermione to better understand what she was putting down on the new parchment she had pulled from her sack. Ron watched as she re-worded his sentences and explained where he had gone wrong.

Harry made to stand up and slinging his school pack with his books, parchment and quill inside, over his shoulder. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm off to the loo" he said motioning out the door.

"Will the two of you be here when I get back?" He asked.

Hermione nodded in reply without looking up as she answered. "Yes Harry. I think this is going to take longer that I thought it would."

With that Harry turned and left the library and headed for the school washrooms.

Harry found himself alone in the washroom once he arrived there. This wasn't unusual, for this washroom was so out of the way, that it was hardly used by students or staff. Even the school ghosts hardly ventured through the walls.

He went to one of the standing wall urinals, unzipped his pants emptying his bladder. He sighed to himself as the conversation in the library still spun about his head. He felt horrible for Hagrid and wasn't sure how to help Hermione with her feelings. She was so moody lately and he was unsure as to why or how to help her.

Finishing off he zipped back up and walked over to the sink. Washing his hands and then letting them air dry, Harry watched as the soap from the running water began to swirl about the basin, then down to the blackness of the drain. Lifting his head he stared into the mirror before him. Taking off his glasses her placed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose and squeezed, trying to shake off a headache that threatened him since this morning.

Suddenly there was a sound behind him. Harry squinted in his reflection, but without his glasses he wasn't able to make out anything or anyone behind him. He quickly fumbled with his glasses as he hurriedly put them on, straightened up and spun around. He had expected Ron or maybe another student, but was met with something that shocked him and made his blood run cold.

Before him was not, Ron, nor another student. The person that was before him was another him, another Harry.

Harry stood still, unsure what to do. Was this a trick? Was he actually sleeping in the library and dreaming this right now? His dreams have been this vivid before in the past.

No. This was different. The Harry before him not only looked like him, but he felt a strange familiarity about him.

Memories from the year before, about Tom and the diary came to him. But that was a memory, a caporal memory of Riddle when he was young. There was no way that he had one of himself.

Maybe polyjuice potion, yes that was possible. Yet the person in front of him had to be a damn good actor. For even the way the other Harry held himself, the way he breathed, the way his mouth just now turned up into his half smirk. It was all the same. So impossibly the same.

Then the Harry before him stepped forward. His bright green, Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes, looked at him from across the room.

Harry put his hand in his pocket and readied himself if the Harry in front of him made an aggressive move.

Then the Harry before him spoke.

"Hello Harry Potter"

* * *

.

So there you have it. Please let me know what you think. Keep the Reviews coming!.

Next Chapter "Mirror Mirror"


	3. Chapter 3 - Mirror Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Warning: **This chapter does consist of (M)ature rated material. Please Do not read if you are not looking for anything sexually graphic.

**Author's Note:** Sooo sorry this took so long. Was sufferings for artist/writers block. That and life has been super busy. I've been working since last, last Thursday without a single night off. Only this Monday did I have time to communicate with my editor to go over the final touches.

Thanks to my helpful editor Lilex A'Stor O'Conner for your wonderful patience and time you put into helping me with this.

Thanks to all those who have followed and favorite this story so far. I've been pleasantly surprised by the amount of people who like this story so far.

I've love to hear what you all think. I hope to get more comments on this chapter seeing as its the more intense one. So please, please, please, review and let me know if you would like more. I have a lot more to write and can't wait to do so.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mirror Mirror**

**.**

**.**

**Past Harry (perspective)**

**.**

Staring at the person before him, Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Cautiously he began to pull his wand from his pocket. Before he realized it or could counter the spell, his wand flew from his hand and clattered to the ground. His mind whirling by what was happening before him, Harry quickly moved to retrieve his wand, but was stopped short. "I wouldn't do that" the imposter said "I'm the one with the wand remember." Harry stood there, his mind racing, how he was to get out of this situation.

How was this possible? How was this happening? How was this other Harry able to get into the castle without anyone knowing?

As the other Harry moved closer, he raised his wand and pointed it in Harry's direction. He felt his mouth go dry as the sweat coating his body began to chill. He knew this Harry had to be someone evil. There just could not be two of him, could there? The possibility unnerved him as the wand reached him and pressed into the skin of his neck, causing him to wince. Harry's chest tightened painfully with dread as the figure before him stared him down and began to slowly leans forward till he is only inches away.

.

* * *

**Future Harry (perspective)**

.

Trying to contain his excitement, Harry continued to cautiously lean closer to his past self. He could feel the hot shaking breath against his face. He had a strange sense of nostalgia, as if slowly waking from a dream. The memories began to fly through his mind but, this had not yet happened, how could they be memories? They must have been things he had remembered from his dreams. He closed his eyes as he leaned in, softly brushing his cheek against the figure before him. The feeling of familiarity coursed through him at this simple act.

He wanted the boy before him; he wanted nothing more than to taste him, to feel his body against his own. Keeping his wand against the other Harry's neck, he slid his left hand towards Harry's belt buckle, pulling him closer, so that they were almost completely touching.

"What the hell!" shouted the other Harry, ignoring the threat of an attack and began to try and pull away.

Harry forcefully pushed his past self against the sink, grinding into the other Harry's hip, letting out a deep groan of satisfaction, when a small whimper escaped the lips of the boy before him. He yearned to press closer

The pleasure shooting through his body felt so good, yet painful at the same time, he wanted to keep going slow but also wanted to drag his past self to floor. His thoughts began to haze, as his mind began to fog over. He began to become blind to lust as he felt his pants grow tighter. He looked into the horrified eyes staring up at him, eyes attached to the face he knew so well.

Shaking with his need Harry leaned his head in closer and began to brush his lips against his past self's neck and jawline, craving the taste of his skin.

Feeling himself harden inside his jeans, at the taste, he began to move and rub the bulge against Harry's thigh. He licked and kissed Harry's neck more deeply, as the heat from Harry's breath began to tickle his neck.

The Harry before him let out a gasp when he lightly skimmed his teeth along his collar bone. He remembered this feeling all to well; it was a pleasure spot of his. Whenever he was alone, all he had to do was brush his fingers along the side of his neck and he would cum with an explosive release that left him panting and out a breath.

As much as he desperately wanted to hear Harry cry out in pleasure, he did not want him to finish just yet, he still wanted to play. Moving his kisses upwards along Harry's jawline he began to tease and nibble his earlobe till he heard a strangled gasp of pleasure, as Harry's hips press forward against his own. Eger to hear Harry gasp again, he groped Harry's swiftly hardening cock through his dress pants. Groaning with satisfaction at the throbbing hardness under his hand, he began to stroke more vigorously and moved to unfasten Harry's belt and zipper, allowing the pants to fall to the ground.

Stepping back only slightly to admire the toned body in tight black boxer briefs before him he could understand why some girls found him so intriguing. He was sexy. Never before had he realize this.

"No!" the other Harry shouted in distress, "stop", he begged.

As the past Harry began to slightly struggle against him, he heard an outcry as sparks spat from his wand. Looking up he saw that though, the spark left no mark, it certainly caused his other self a great deal of pain.

Wanting to hear Harry's panting breath in his ear again he leaned his body in close once more and began to thrust their throbbing cocks against one another, for as long as he could handle. The euphoria on pleasure was indescribable and he felt himself so close to the edge, just from the touching alone, but no, not yet; he wanted a little bit more.

Reaching into the other Harry's briefs and wrapping a hand around his cock he shivered as a distant memory of experiencing the touch in a different time rose in his mind. Somehow he knew exactly what the other Harry was feeling, the sensations, the confusing mix of emotions, the whirlwind of thoughts coursing through his mind and body; it felt wrong somehow, wrong in a way that almost made him pause in his actions, but at the same time it was so exhilarating that the thought of stopping was unbearable.

It was strange. It was as if every action he did came to him as a memory, but he could not remember very well as anything like this happening to him. It was all a blur, all in fog but he was unsure as to why.

Pushing aside his hesitations and shutting down the overwhelming flood of memories that were to impossible to be real, Harry renewed in his efforts to bring them both to an astounding climax. Both of them were shuddering and gasping for breath, Harry quickly reached for his own pants and freed himself so he was able to slide his throbbing errection up and against the other Harry's. They both gasped as they neared their climax, with the pulsing heat rising, the other Harry's body began to shake as he threw back is head and let out a resounding shout that echoed throughout the boys lavatory.

Doubling his efforts, Harry grabbed the other Harry's hand and brought it to their shafts, forcing their hands up and down their joined cocks in a lightning speed until dual shouts of "ohhh fuck!" saturated the air and the thick smell of sex filled the room.

Both Harry's collapsed in a daze, one was filled with a deep sated sense of satisfaction that no other person has ever been able to bring him to; the other, turned his face away and scrunched his eyes closed in shame as mix of satisfaction, anger, confusion and disgust ran through him. Neither moved, the wand was temporarily forgotten in the future Harry's limp hand.

Closing his eyes, the future Harry was thrown into a kaleidoscope of unknown feelings and emotions that had come hurtling back now that they were both still. He tried as hard as he could to conjure the amazing memory that he had on this day; but it is hard to find. One thing was for sure, he felt a weird sense of guilt and misery mixed with the joy he felt. He did not understand. How could something that felt so right to him, feel so wrong?

Hearing a small sound from the other side of him, Harry sat up and peered through the shifting light to see the other harry curled in on himself, with tears streaming down his cheeks. This was not what he wanted, this was all wrong. He wanted both of them to enjoy it, instead this overwhelming sense of guilt, shame and fear began to rise inside his chest. Struggling to breathe against the rising sense of panic, Harry quickly stands up and rapidly began to straighten his clothes, his breath coming in short sporadic bursts through his trembling lips.

Somehow, though he did not realize it at the time, he forced himself onto his past self; made him surrender to him. Taking a step away for the Harry still laying on, Harry runs his shaking hands through his sweaty, disheveled hair and tries to slow his breathing to a normal level. Suddenly, a thought slams into his mind so harshly that it knocks him back a step…he had raped the other Harry. He had raped himself. Shaking his head and trying to throw the thought from his mind, Harry begins to pace back and forth in front of the stalls, his mind spinning. Was it even possible to rape one's self?

The resounding joy and overwhelming triumph he had felt moments ago… was gone. He wanted to have this end happy; he wanted them both to enjoy it, but in the end he felt so guilty and confused. This was not how it was supposed to be; there was only one way to fix this. He knew exactly what he needed to do to make things right. Hermione always babbled about the books she reads, she mentioned a memory spell she had seen while re-reading "The Standard Book of Spells Level Two," a memory charm that took a great amount of skill to cast properly. He had never attempted it, in the event that it could backfire on him, like it had with Lockheart. Struggling with how to come to terms with what he had done, Harry stops and considers the results of his selfish actions, he would know what he had done, but… maybe his past self didn't need to remember this night. Maybe he could erase his mistake and start over.

Feeling like this was the right thing to do Harry took a deep breathe, mustered up the courage to turn around and walk towards the boy still lying on the floor. Hearing Harry approaching the boy rolled over and looked up into his eyes with a slack expression. With a broken voice Harry says "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen this way." The other Harry slowly gets to his feet and trying to cover his nakedness, begins to pull on his pants.

Seeing the way the other Harry could barely look at him, he made up his mind and with a shaking hand he pointed his wand at his disheveled looking self. Harry sees the boy freeze in motion, his eyes widening as he began to approach him slowly. Stopping a few steps away, Harry closes his eyes briefly and takes another deep breath, stealing his resolve.

"What? What are you doing? You got what you wanted" the other Harry said angrily taking a defensive stance, waiting to see what would happen.

Sighing sadly at the fear he saw on the face that was his own, sends a chill through his body. Keeping the wand trained on the Harry before him, he reaches down and grabs his invisibility cloak off the floor at his feet.

Standing straight again, Harry gets a flash in his mind of how the spell should be cast, the motion his wand will make. Shaking his head, Harry tries to shake the memory, if it is a memory loose from his mind; who showed him the spell? The memory felt like as if harry was remembering a demonstration from somewhere. With one last look at his past self seared into his mind, Harry pulls the invisibility cloak over his body and casts the spell.

"Obliviate"

* * *

.

So there you have it. I really hope you all liked it. Please review. We writers live for reviews. Helps motivate us.

Stay in tune for the next chapter "Second Chance"


	4. Chapter 4 - Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Author's Note: **Finally I found the story again. I didn't loose the file, just misplaced it in my head. Suddenly I found it again and wrote it down. This short story is almost at its end. I never intended this to go on for more then a few chapters, so I'm glad I've found the ability to continue it. I hope all of you who have favorite or followed this story like this chapter.

Please if you have the chance, review it for me. I'd like to hear what you all think. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Second Chance

.

Future Harry (Point of View)

.

.

It was two weeks since the washroom experience. Harry had followed himself around Hogwarts, too classes and the grounds. He would watch from the shadows as he, Ron and Hermione repeated the things he did a month prior. Sometimes he would just sneak off through the secret passage to Honeydukes cellar in Hogsmeade to mull over all that had happened. Occasionally he would take a thing or two from the storage, leaving some Galleon's behind. Always making sure he did this on busy occasions so as to not tip off Mr. or Mrs. Flume, Honeydukes owners.

Harry took time to make a new plan. Hopefully one that would result in both Harry's enjoying the experience. He was unable to keep the cloak for too long. Remembering he needed it at some point when he discovered the name of Peter Pettigrew on the map. That name, that man, that would change everything when he saw it. The unexplainable occurrence that set the quickly approaching events that followed it.

He knew he didn't have much time left but also knew how empty his past self felt around this time. How, even when surrounded by people who loved him, couldn't understand him. Told him it would be all right, but what did they know. They had family, they didn't have the man who he thought had killed his family and was hunting him down. The man who was killed by that man, suddenly present himself through a magical map that tells no lies. Nobody could of understood what mixed emotions and the longing for answers plagued his mind in those last few days. It was also when his past self lost the map to Professor Lupin.

That's why, when Harry sat in an empty classroom making his final touches to his plan, that even Hermione would deem acceptable. Harry knew that this was only going to work if he didn't slip up. Yet though he tried hard, he couldn't remember this happening. It wasn't like the boys washroom. Not one memory of a meeting with himself existed. How that was possible was lost to him. He must have done something. So why was the memory of the event not there? Yes he had Obliviated himself that time, but obviously his spell wasn't strong enough. The lingering moments he had felt weren't strong enough to blind his drive to find Serious Black, but it was strong enough to cause a serious case of abnormal wet dreams, which left him panting when he awoke. Ron thought they were his usual nightmares, but they weren't, they were anything but.

Now was the time. Harry waited for the perfect moment. He had to think far ahead. There was another moment that he knew he was alone from the other two. A time when he was most obsessed with the Marauders Map. A time where he had snuck away to an abandoned classroom which he knew, even Peeves never ventured.

So he waited in the shadows, this time without the cloak. Knowing his other self had it safely tucked away under his robs. He watched as Ron and Hermione wondered away after getting into another row about how Hermione always had to show Ron up in classes. Hermione simply stating that if he had studied and stopped copying her work, then he might have a better chance at doing the spells properly, to which Ron scowled and said something that lead him to follow her quickly away while apologizing profusely.

.

.

* * *

Past Harry (Point of View)

.

.

Taking his chance, Harry rounded a corner, checking for the all clear. Quickly he took the Invisibility cloak from his robes and pulled it up and over his head and sped away from the oncoming crowd that were headed back to their common rooms.

He needed to hurry. Teachers began to patrol the halls soon now that classes were over with. It took about half an hour to find a classroom that he knew would be deserted and were only used for the first years in the early part of the year for practical studies.

Rounding another corner Harry found the deserted classroom near the dungeons, in which the light was cast dim, and the room echoed with each foot step.

"Lumos", Harry spoke as his wand tip lit up, cascading shadows about the room.

This was a perfect spot to look at the map. He sat on one of the large oak tables and leaned against the cold stone walls. Then pulling out his wand he pointed it to the large folded parchment in his hand and said.

"i solemnly swear that i am up to no good" and with that the map presented itself to Harry as the writing in black ink read.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers. Are proud to present. THE MARAUDER'S MAP"

Harry smiled to himself. These four helped him so much through the year they had no idea. Then he opened the map to search once again for anything abnormal or out of place.

To his astonishment he located himself, but wait! What was this? He couldn't believe his eyes. There sitting in an empty dungeon was Harry J. Potter. Yet in another part of the classroom was another Harry J. Potter.

"This isn't possible" Harry said to himself. The map has never lied to him before. As far has he knew it, it was actually incapable of lying. It told the truth just for the fact it could at times. So how was this possible? Two Harry J. Potter's?

"Is this a joke?" he said aloud.

"I'm afraid not" came the most familiar voice that he had ever herd. At first he thought his dad, but no. It was him. He watched dumbfounded as another Harry presented himself to him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"But" Harry replied.

He quickly looked down to the map and sure enough, there were two Harry J. Potter's floating name's side by side.

Harry then cautiously got to his feet and made for his wand. Yet the other Harry did not. He did not seem to care to defend himself. He just stared at him.

His instincts were to attack this other Harry, yet the way he looked, he seemed to want to say something more. Harry's curiosity got the better of him. Wand now raised and pointing at this other self, he asked.

"Who are you? How is this possible?" he waited for a reply.

"I am you Harry. But I've come from the future. I've come to help you; there are things you must know. Maybe things that can change what has happened for the better if you'll allow me to show you." He said.

Harry realized only now that his mouth was agape. This was so surreal, but he felt his unease lessen as he just stood and surveyed this other Harry. How was this happening? How was this possible?

"Ok talk" Harry commanded. "What can be so important that my future self would want to talk to me?"

The other Harry smiled a smile that Harry knew only too well and began. He talked about his Godfather, about his innocence, about a fight that was to happen, about the time turner. He talked about what was going to happen and how for him at least, how it ended with Serious on the run and Peter on the run to find Voldemort.

The information presented to Harry floored him. So much of these questions that were in his mind were answered but the least possible information provider. Himself.

"Ok so if this is all true. How do you expect to change anything? I'm more lost than ever. I'm more alone than ever." He said with dismay.

The other Harry walked forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's the truth. The things I've said. Yet there is something that I didn't figure out until all that was done and finished" he said to Harry.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"That I needed someone that would never leave me, and love me forever no matter what happened" he said.

"That's impossible" Harry frowned; "Nobody stays with you forever. They all eventually leave you."

"I won't" the Harry before him said.

"What?" Harry said as he looked up from the ground and found his lips connect with the other Harry's.

He made to pull away but the other Harry held fast, then he felt himself give in. Yes this is what he needed. Someone who would never leave him, would love him forever and someone who would forever be with him through all of life's challenges.

Harry pulled the other Harry towards him and increased the kiss, as an unfamiliar feeling of fulfillment filled his body.

.

.

* * *

.

Cliff hanger, YAY! However it is necessary. Forgive me.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Stay in tune for the next and final chapter "Inexplicable Understanding"


	5. Chapter 5 - Inexplicable Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character or world of J K Rowling. I just wanted to put my own spin on things.

**Warning: **This chapter does consist of very** (M)ature** rated material. Please DO NOT read any further if you not looking for anything sexually graphic or are under the age of **18 years old**. You have been warned.

**Author's Note: **Hey all. Yeah ... its been quite some time since I've posted. Life is busy, but hey you know what I've finished it. Enjoy the Final chapter of "Harry Potter and the Stolen Time Turner"

Also if you liked it, please let me know seeing as it is the end of the story.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Inexplicable Understanding**

.

**Past Harry (Point of View)**

.

.

Harry let out a gasp as their lips finally broke apart. His mind whirled as he felt the other Harry, no, his other self move closer. This bazar situation he found himself in, a revelation that made his whole body tingle. This was real, this was really happening. He had found something to hold onto, someone to call his own. Though he knew it sounded crazy, to find this person in one's self, he couldn't shake the pure feeling of euphoria.

He wanted more. This feeling had to go on, he must not stop. He pulled the other now, he pressed forward towards the other Harry. He knew what he wanted, what he needed. Heard the other let out a gasp of surprise by the sudden change of pace, yet it was a sound of pleasure. He shifted to the side, pushing the Harry before him up against the wall to the side and strengthened the kiss. He let out a moan that was quickly followed by his other. A small smile curling on his soft young lips, his face flushed as he felt his need grow. What more, the other Harry didn't show any resistance, he wanted this. He could feel how much they both yearned for this, and Harry was not going to let this opportunity to feel what he has been wanting for as long as he could remember, to feel whole.

Their bodies mashed together in a frenzied torrent of hands and fingers. Their shirts practically torn from their bodies as the coolness of the dungeon sent a chilling breeze over their premature smooth skin, their nipples hardening as they began to sweat slightly from the heat emanating from their bodies. The passion between them growing as they grabbed at each other, holding on as if for dear life, feeling like if they were to let go for just one moment, all this would really just be a dream.

Harry found his lips sliding down the neck in front of him. Felt his hands sliding playfully over his body. It felt strange to feel himself from this angle, but it also felt natural, putting his insecurities and inhibitions at ease. His teeth nipping at his skin, and letting satisfaction course through him as the other Harry let out a gasp followed by a small giggle. As he worked his mouth ever slowly down the neck, he found himself nibbling at Harry's collar bone, then making small kisses on his chest, his lips stopping but a moment to press down on the other Harry's very erect nipple. His teeth carefully bit down as he sucked in. A louder gasp met his ears as his other self couldn't resist but to roughly run his fingers through his hair clutching his fist tightly, pulling at it.

Short of breath, "Ohh god" the future Harry muttered.

Harry knew what he was headed for and wasn't sure if he should venture that far, but when he looked up to his other half, he found the other Harry's eyes glistening with lustful reassurance. So, slowly he dropped to his knees. The hard surface of the coble stone hurt slightly, though his want, outweighed his body pains.

Reaching forward, Harry began to unclasp the leather belt buckle of his future self's jeans. He fumbled at first but found it open soon after, followed by his zipper. Harry paused for a moment. His hands at the top of the other Harry's jeans, preparing to pull them down, as he stared at a reasonably sized bulge that began to slightly protrude from the jeans opening. Harry gulped for but a moment, taking it in, then began to pull. Sliding his jeans fully down. He moved his face to the bulge, his nose slightly grazing it through the tightly fitted black boxer-briefs. It moved to his first touch, as if it wanted him, wanting for him to continue. So Harry obliged and continued, this time without hesitation.

Moving in, Harry sniffed in the slight must of his future's bulge. Over and over again pushing into it with his nose, massaging it with his face as above the other Harry would moan, gasp or whine as if pleading for more, for some kind of release.

He gave it to him. He wanted it as much as he knew the other did. So clasping two fingers into the waistband, Harry began to pull it down. He gave just a little tug as his face was met with a relatively nice sized cock. He again took it in for a moment as he marveled at it. Then ever so slowly moved closer, at first kissing its head than making full contact, sliding his mouth around it and letting his mouth begin to act like lube as his head began to bob.

He let out his own moan as he realized how good he tasted. He felt his own hardness press painfully into his school dress pants. He so wanted the other Harry to pleasure him like he was pleasuring him now, but couldn't resist the way his other self's butt clutched together as he sucked in, or how his back arched on the cold walls, letting out a very sensual, very animalistic growl of pleasure.

.

* * *

**Future Harry (Point of View)**

.

.

Gasping hard, he felt as if his mouth was both dry and wet at the same time. His head spinning at the sudden shift in dominance, something he wasn't expecting. Actually he didn't expect anything like this, but was too pleased to say anything about it. It felt so good, felt so right. This time he knew it was better, that both of them were enjoying this. He felt himself harden even more as his other self let his own hardness out of his school pants. He began to beat it off as he sucked on his throbbing rod.

"H… Harry" He gasped to his kneeling counterpart.

At first he didn't seem to hear him, but when he reluctantly began to pull out of his mouth, did the other Harry look up, slightly confused as a small stream of saliva dripped from the side of his mouth, down his chin and neck.

"H.. here." He said offering a hand to his past self.

Taking his hand, the other Harry stood on shaky feet, and looked at him with a curious expression.

Harry again switched their positions as he pressed his past self against the wall, then began to direct them to one of the large wooden tables. There he quickly unlatched the other Harry's belt and skillfully removed the rest of his clothing, letting them drop to the ground. His past self let out a little shiver as his skin began to be covered in goose bumps. The two stood, looking at one another, and then they both smiled before Harry advanced on his younger self.

Propping him up on the table, Harry moved in and mimicked his mouth and tongue action that he received a few minutes before, this time however he sucked harder, allowing his teeth to slightly graze the shaft of his past self. He was met with very satisfied gasps and remarks.

Then he came off it and leaned in to kiss Harry once more, their mouths tasting like wet must as they frantically tongue wrestled before he moved away, placing a finger into his mouth and lathering it up. Then moving it down he began to slide it in an out of the past Harry's hole. Slowly, and carefully at first but then he began to push until he felt it begin to suck his finger in. He knew then that they were ready. He wanted to so badly, and this time around, he knew that both parts of him would get what they both wanted.

"Ohh … Bl…Bloody HELL" The past Harry cried out as his anus opened slowly to accept his future self's erection

Harry pushed in slowly, and had to stop for the other Harry cried out in pain at first. Then he waited as he let his other self begin to accept him like it had his finger and slowly when the other Harry began to relax he felt the same pull as he was able to slowly work himself into him. Again slowly, but when his younger self began to move for him, pressing his ass into him more by himself, did he finally take the initiative to proceed.

He slowly gave short jabs and was met with short gasps and girly whines that he realized turned him on more, causing his hardness to grow more, making the other Harry gasp as his insides stretched. Picking up the pace, he began to press in harder, until their skin began to smack together. Both Harry's began to moan and groan. Gasp and curse as they fucked, were fucked, kissed, were kissed.. as they made love.

"I" The past Harry groaned.

Harry began grab at his past self's throbbing member as he began to pick up the pace. He himself felt closer to climaxing and wanted so very much to match his counterpart. The other Harry let out yet another gasp as he did this and began to beat him rapidly hard, the two soon expelling sounds of pleasure in unison.

"I" His younger self tried to speak again, and did so unsuccessfully.

"I'm." He himself sputtered. "Gonna!"

Then in unison both Harry's cried out as they reached their edge and hit their climax. A climax that would be remembered for eternity as his past self shot buckets in his directions, hitting him in the face and chest as he himself send his hot and ready seed into his past's tight and pulsing hole.

When he felt himself begin to soften he pulled out and felt his body collapse on the other Harry's chest. He looked down and smiled at him. Leaning in for a kiss that seemed to last forever before they broke apart, his younger self soon getting to his feet and walking over to the place he dropped his wand, stooped down to pick it up. Once retrieved he waved it and both found the cleaning charm that was cast, left their bodies as cleans as if nothing had happened.

However when his past self was done he did not retrieve his clothes, but instead walked forward, his naked glory clear as day, hanging for him to gawk at, as he neared and soon wrapped his arms around his lover as the two again shared a long and passionate kiss.

.

* * *

**Past Harry (Point of View)**

.

.

"I never want this to end" He said to his future self. "I could make love to you forever" and they had, a good four or five times more. Switching it up a couple of times, drawing it out, experimenting some more.

"But you know it can't go on forever. This can't always be like this" his future self replied seriously.

"I don't see why not." Harry countered, just as serious. "This is your future isn't it? So stay with me. Help me fight all this together. I need you. With you I'm nothing"

"I am you Harry, that's the point isn't it?" He said letting out a sigh.

"I am you, you are me. I get that" Harry said sitting him and slightly pulling away from his older self. He stared at him pleadingly.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. You can't take this away from me, not now, not ever. I can't do this alone. Everything you told me. How can I do that alone? Help me change it Harry, please"

His future self mimicked him by hoisting himself up and sliding away to face him, his expression though worried him. It wasn't one of anger but more one of exasperation.

"What?" he asked. "What is it?" Harry looked to his future self, a hint of worry crossing into his own face. This Harry was him, so he can't hide anything from him, because he would be able to tell or at least he hoped the that the other Harry wasn't trying to hide something.

"You don't understand" He finally spoke, pausing for a few moments then seeming to try to choose his words more wisely he started. "This you must do alone. If I die in this time, we, not just me, but us, we are over. None of this will have ever happened. You have to understand me. I will need to leave soon, and you will have to do as I have told you. We may be able to fix this, all of this"

"NO" Harry half shouted. "I don't want to do it. It's all too much knowing what I know now." Harry protested.

His future self became very quiet as he stared at the ground. The silence scared him more than his previous demeanor.

"Don't do this. Don't leave me. You said you would never leave me. I won't do it. I want to stay with you."

His other self let out a sigh and shook his head. Then he began to get up and search for his clothes.

"Harry?" He said, worried that he may have upset his other half greatly.

"Ok, its fine." He said. "We.. we'll work something out. I.. I mean we. We will find or think of some way to make this work."

Harry let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to lose the one person in the entire world that he needed most of all.

Both boys got to their feet and began to get dressed again. Harry felt a great love growing inside him for his other half, but felt a strange worry that he kept at bay as the other Harry seemed to be deeply lost in thought. He made to say something as he tucked his dress shirt back into his dress pants, and began to place his tie on when he got that worrisome shiver again.

_What the heck was he feeling that could make him think like something was wrong._ He thought.

Retrieving his map he tapped it with his wand and spoke aloud "mischief managed". The map began to turn once again into folded up bits of parchment. Placing it to his side he placed his wand back into his school robes and turned around to face Harry. However his smile dropped and his eyes grew wide with fear as he lover, his other half stood there, arm outstretched, wand pointed towards him. He felt that sense of worry grow as he knew something was to be taken from him. He had lost so much, he couldn't lose anything else. What was Harry thinking? What was he doing? What and Why?

.

* * *

**Future Harry (Point of View)**

.

.

Harry's hand shook violently as he pointed it once again at his past self. Why again was he placed in this position. He came here looking for something he wished to gain, that both his past and future self could gain from this experience. Yet now he realized why he may not have remembered this. If it had happened he needn't have come into the past to seek it. He must have erased his memory in order to forget it all. He had to have made the decision to rob himself of these pleasures he has experienced in order to let the past be what it once was. For his past self said it. He would not go on, could not, for he now knew too much. This was his fault, and now he must rectify his mistake and withdraw all knowledge of what was for one of them.

He thought of the spell he could cast, thought again how he did not perform it well enough the first time, how lingering moments, feelings, erotic images still lingered. This could not be so this time, he must get it all from his past self, take all from this moment and let it be at peace. If he does not do this, Sirius may be killed, Peter may run free, and the future may be changed but that for the worst.

Yet as he stood, looking at his younger self, tears falling down his beautiful cheeks, sparkling mesmerizingly before him, he thinks to himself.

_Why though, can I not simply take what isn't needed but keep was is?_

He again thinks of the right spell, that to which erases the memory of its victim and begins to concentrate hard, this time on what specifically he wishes to erase. Rather than all and everything he can, for he does not wish to take everything just what is necessary to push his past self onward.

"Please… don't" the Harry before him silently pleads. "I love you.. I want to be with you"

Harry takes a step forward and kisses his past self one last time before take a few steps back.

"You will be. We are one, and will never leave each other, for that Harry Potter, is impossible"

He himself felt tears well in his eyes as he concentrated once more on those memories that he wished to erase. Those that would stay to keep him feeling loved and grounded and those that had to go to propel him forward, and so, with a swish and a flick he cast the spell.

"Obliviate!"

.

.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

(This part was written by J. K. Rowling herself and is the center of the inspiration to this story)

**(As seen through the Past Harry's eyes)**

* * *

.

.

Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly and seemed ready for a good nap.

'I think I'd better go outside again, you know,' said Harry slowly. 'I can't see what's going on – we won't know when it's time –'

Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.

'I'm not going to try and interfere,' said Harry quickly. 'But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?'

'Well … OK, then … I'll wait here with Buckbeak … but Harry, be careful – there's a werewolf out there – and the Dementors –'

Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius ... he and Hermione would be running to him any moment …

Harry stared out towards the lake, his heart doing a kind of drum-roll in his chest. Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment.

For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door. _You must not be seen_. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing … he had to know …

And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake … they were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank … he wouldn't have to get near them …

Harry began to run. He had no thought in his head except his father … If it was him' … if it really was him … he had to know, had to find out …

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver – his own attempts at a Patronus –

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him – any moment now –

'Come on!' he muttered, staring about. 'Where are you? Dad, come on –'

But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear – but no one was coming to help this time –

And then it hit him – he understood. He hadn't seen his father

– he had seen himself –

Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' he yelled.

.

.

* * *

.

So there you have it. Thank you to all who have favorite and followed my story "Harry Potter and the Stolen Time Turner" all this time. It really brought me joy to know that you all still cared to know how it ends or at least in many ways, looped and went on.

I would love to know what you thought of this last chapter. Please leave a comment if you feel compelled to do so.

Also if you like how I have written follow me as an Author and stay in tune for more Crosses or stories. I'm sure I have some other Pairing in my head somewhere. Also feel free to message me if you have an idea for me to write about. I'm always interested on others opinions and ideas.

Happy reading all ^_^


End file.
